My Devilish Angel
by Luxxe
Summary: A new girl is transfered to Balamb Garden. Things get pretty mixed up once she arrives. Will her beauty cause all the girls to hate her? Will Squall and Irvine have trouble defining their feelings for Rinoa and Selphie? Will Seifer still love Rinoa?
1. Chapter One

She was one of those women. You know, the kind that when they look at you, you melt? The kind of girl that seem to have some sort of power over man that no ordinary woman has? Well, this woman had man under her spell like some disease. Of course it wasn't love. It just felt like it. This sort of infatuation that she made you feel, felt identical to love, just not the real thing.

Her beautiful blonde hair glistened in the sun. Her striking, sapphire blue eyes could see right through you. She could tell if you were scared, anxious, or under her spell. She could tell if you were scared, anxious, or under her spell. She wore this little black dress that completed the picture. It looked like a sleek, black, cocktail dress that showed off her long, tan legs. Most of the men she dated called her "The Siren". But her name, it was Aya.

Now, Squall was as normal as any guy in Balamb Garden, nothing special. He usually kept to himself, and was cold. Somehow, he had fallen in love with a strangely beautiful girl named Rinoa. To make a long story short, she now lives at the Garden, instead of Timber.   
Squall and Rinoa had been through a lot, and it's a wonder they're still together. So, it must be love, this must be real. They thought that nothing could separate them. Boy, were they wrong.

Squall and Rinoa were sitting on a bench in the quad in a loose embrace, speaking softly, as if sharing a secret.  
"You know Squall, you are the only man I've ever met that I could ever sit with for and hour and not say one word."  
"I've never loved anyone, more than I love you," Squall whispered to Rinoa.  
"Oh Squall! That's so sweet!" Rinoa gently placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly.

"Irvvy! Where are you taking me?" Selphie asked Irvine while being led down the hall blindfolded.  
"You'll see!" he said while smiling to himself. Sliding his keycard into his dormitory he held open the door and led Selphie inside. "Ready?" he asked the excited brunette.

"Ready!!" Selphie giggled. Irvine undid her blindfold and Selphie gasped. Selphie gazed around the room and saw a little card table set up in Irvine's dorm with a romatic dinner. Of course, Irvine didn't do this himself, he had been helped by the cafeteria ladies and Zell.   
"Oh Irvvy," Selphie said loudly. "Its beautiful!" She hugged his waist tightly and they shared a warm "more than friends" type hug.

Aya sat in the grass on the grass looking at Balamb Garden. She was here to vist Quistis, and maybe, hopefully, stay for a while. While her thoughts trailed off to what Quistis told her, about all the men Garden had, and how she said that Aya could stay as long as she wants, even live in Garden. Aya was a SeeD as well. She had studied in Trabia Garden, but transferred when the missile hit and left devastation in Trabia Garden. When she felt as if she were ready, she stood up and brushed the grass off of her dress. Looking around for which way the path was, something shiny caught her attention. Aya walked over to investigate. She bent down and picked up a silver ring.

"Oh this is nice," Aya said to herself and tried on the ring. When she put it on her ring finger it fit snugly. Examining the ring further she found an inscription, "Seifer and Rinoa Forever." Using logic, she realized it was Seifer's and decided upon returning it to him. "I guess I'll be paying a little visit to Seifer, as well." The Siren placed Seifer's ring into her small pocket on her garter alongside her daggers.

"SHIT!" Seifer yelled as he overturned boxes and emptied out his drawers. "Where the hell is it?!" If he had lost that ring, there was no way he'd get Rinoa back. He knew that she still had feelings for him, and this ring would help him out, seeing as she was a sucker for anything that had "forever" in it. Every time she was with Squall, this ring would remind her of Seifer. That is exactly what he wanted.


	2. Chapter Two

Aya walked up to Garden and observed her surroundings. Her black heels clicked on the stone path as she walked. When she finally reached the doors she took a deep breath and pulled open the thick glass door. Quisitis was sitting on the bench closest to the door waiting for her. Quistis had been her friend ever since she had met her at Trabia Garden. Quistis had been there on business as an instructor.

"Aya!" Quistis got up from the bench and hugged Aya. "How've you been?"  
"Good! Quisty, you're looking great." Aya looked at her friend and was wondering how she got so pretty all of the sudden.  
"Thank you!" Quistis blushed but kept talking. "Your bags are already here, so let me show you around Garden and where you'll be staying."  
"Aright! Lead the way Instructor Trepe!" Aya said jokingly and then looked around her. Aya followed Quistis to the left.

"Here, is the Quad." Quistis explained what it was used for, and walked inside with Aya following. It was a large open area with plants, benches, and a stage set up. While the young Instructor talked, Aya pretended to listen. She was too focused on the cute little couple holding each other on one of the benches. The bench was somewhat hidden by a small tree, but it wasn't that hard to tell what they were doing.

"Are you listening?" Quistis laughed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?" Aya shook herself out of her daze. Quistis laughed again.  
"What are you staring at?" She tried to see what Aya had been looking at, but all she could see was a speck of blue and a tree.

"Those people over there, who are they?"  
"Oh, that's Squall and Rinoa." Quistis said with a hint of anger. "Let's go." Aya followed Quistis back into the main section of Garden and walked towards the Cafeteria.

"This is the Cafeteria. You come here when you want to eat. And the school's specialty is.."  
"Hotdogs!!" A blonde guy appeared out of nowhere and held a hotdog in each hand.

"Thanks Zell." Quistis laughed. "Zell this is Aya, she'll be staying here for a while." Quistis smiled. Zell's eyes grew large as he stared at Aya.  
"Hey," Aya said feeling sort of shy, which was rare for her.


	3. Chapter Three

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! And no, this isn't a Mary Sue fic! You will find that out a little bit later though.

-------

This was the first time in her life where she actually felt nervous in front of a man. Aya knew she held the upper hand, but she rarely used this power. As Zell stood there staring at her, Aya wasn't embarrassed, she was quite flattered. She looked at him, his light blue eyes, his light blonde hair, his muscular arms, and then, she finally got herself to say something. The Siren stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Zell," She smiled widely. Zell took her hand and shook it.

"The pleasure's all mine." Zell too smiled. Quistis stood next to Aya giggling to herself. "Do you want to continue the tour, Aya?" Quistis inquired containing herself.

"Yeah, sure," The Siren replied and turned to leave. "I hope to see you around!" Zell said, and watched Aya turn to look at him and smiled.

"Oh man!" Zell thought and smiled to himself. Shoving the hotdogs in his mouth as fast as possible he left the cafeteria looking for someone to share his news with. Not like he had much _news_ other than he met a gorgeous girl and she seemed to like him.

"Where is that ring?!" Seifer screamed and looked around his horribly disastrous room. Clothes were thrown across the room; there were a pair of pants on his lampshade. Books were also thrown from their shelves, not that Seifer had many books, but the ones he did have were on the floor. "Shit!" Seifer sat on his bed with his head in his hands and thought. "What am I supposed to do now? Who do I know that can make me another ring?" Seifer continued to think. "Oh, no! Not Chickenwuss!" He was right; Zell was the only one in garden who was skilled in ring making. "I have to find that ring." Seifer ran his fingers through his hair; what he often did when he was stressed.

Rinoa was starting to fall asleep. Noticing this, Squall looked at the clock on the wall behind them. "It's almost 2:30," he said. Squall loved this time with Rinoa, even when she was sleeping. He watched her sleep. "She is so beautiful," Squall thought. He leaned over a little and softly kissed her. Rinoa's eyes slowly opened and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Oh Squall!" She too, looked at the clock. "We've been her for almost an hour and a half!" Squall nodded. "I'm starving, want to get some food?" Rinoa asked him.

"Sure," Squall replied and they got up off of their bench and started to walk toward the cafeteria. The gentle trickle of the fountains in the main hall was soothing. There weren't many people there at this time; most were either in class, or in their dorms. Squall took a deep breath taking in all of the calmness around him. Rinoa ran ahead. "I'll get us a table!" Rinoa blew Squall a kiss and ran off to the cafeteria. As Squall was thinking, as he often did, and spaced out for a moment. All of the sudden Zell came running and came to a halt in front of Squall.

"Hey man!" Squall noticed that Zell was a little more excited than usual today. "Hey," the brunette replied. "Guess what Squall? We got a new girl! She's so pretty, and I think she likes me!!" Squall looked at Zell. "Good for you," Squall said. "Oh, man, you have to meet her! Her name's Aya and.." Zell was describing her to Squall when Squall interrupted him. "I have to meet Rinoa in the cafeteria. See you later."

"Oh, ok man, See ya!" Zell replied, hurt, that Squall wouldn't listen to him talk about how pretty Aya was. Getting over that pretty fast Zell ran off to find someone else to listen to his raving.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks again for all your reviews! I love hearing what people have to say, even if it's not that great.

Brie

Quistis was walking Aya down the main hall pointing out things, and showing her around. Their last stop was the dormitories, where Quistis once again stated that Aya's bags had been placed in her dorm already. As Quistis was talking to Aya about the dorm, and again offering her to live at Balamb Garden. "Thanks for the great tour Quisty, but I'm really tired," Aya stated and lay on her back on the bed.

"I think I can take a hint," Quistis laughed. "I'll see you later, then. Want to have lunch tomorrow? You can meet everyone then."

"Sure, now leave!" Aya joked and Quistis waved and shut her door.

Aya gazed around the room noticing a bed, a table, a bathroom, and a mini-fridge. "I think I'm gonna like it here." Aya said to herself. She picked up one of her bags and began to unpack. The unpacking process was long and boring, but Aya found it most fun, being able to decorate the otherwise plain room. In the last bag, she had a red, satin comforter that she carefully placed on the bed. "There!" Aya exclaimed and looked around at her handiwork. Around the room, she had candles, books she loved, and pictures of her family. Finally, she realized how tired she was and decided to take off her shoes. She slid her black heels off her feet and put them at the foot of the bed.

"Irrvy that was wonderful! Thank you so much!" Selphie said after everything was cleaned up and she was about to retreat back to her own dorm. Selphie giggled and kissed Irvine on the cheek. Irvine smiled and she blushed. With a long hug, Selphie walked towards the door.

"See ya at lunch tomorrow!" And with that, she left. Irvine was happy that he had Selphie, and he liked her a lot, but he sometimes wished that she would be at lease a little bit more physical with him. He wanted to be able to kiss her, and hold her, but she just, wasn't the type. Irvine didn't know it, but it's not that Selphie was a prude, it's just that she got really nervous around Irvine. He sighed and after a few minutes he too, left. Irvine walked down the hall and saw Zell around the corner.

"Hey man!" Zell ran over to Irvine. "So how'd it go?" Zell asked.

"It went really well. She loved it." Irvine replied non-enthused.

"You mean she still hasn't let you kiss her?"

"It's not like I tried, Zell!"

"Well, if I were you, I would just take her," Zell held an imaginary woman in his arms and pretended to dip and kiss the "woman".

"Just like that?" Irvine laughed.

"What's so funny?" Zell felt offended.

"Well, no offense Zell, but it's not like you've had any experience recently." Irvine replied nicely, careful not to hurt Zell's feelings.

"Well. I..." Zell trailed off. Then he remembered Aya. "Hey! I forgot to tell you! There is this total knock-out that I saw at the cafeteria today! Dude, she's new, I think she likes me!"  
"Good for you Zell," Irvine chuckled. "Maybe you can get some practice!" His chuckles turned into laughter as Zell actually took what Irvine said as a joke and laughed too.

Squall entered the cafeteria and saw Rinoa sitting at a table by the thick, bullet-proof window in the back. Noticing Squall Rinoa got up and ran to him.

"Sorry I took so long; Zell stopped me and was telling me about this girl he met today." Squall explained.

"Oh, Squall, don't worry about it. Want a hotdog?" Rinoa asked Squall and smiled at him.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Squall replied and went to go sit at the table. Rinoa shrugged her shoulders and went to stand in line.


	5. Chapter Five

First of all, if you are JUST going to criticize my work, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know if you hated it. And Selphie Kinneas its not you at all! I love having you review!! J So on a last note, constructive criticism is ok, but flaming is not.

Brie

After Rinoa finished eating, she kissed Squall goodnight and went to bed. Squall did likewise. After Zell and Irvine finished talking, they too, retreated back to their dormitories.

The next morning, Aya woke up starving. Eying the clock, she noticed that it was 11. Forcing herself awake, Aya jumped out of bed and took a shower. Feeling the warm water on her skin, made her let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and slipped on her oversized terry-cloth robe. Then she did the usual, brushed her teeth, put on her make-up, and blew dry her hair-just like she did every morning. The cool air of her room made her still wet skin tingle as she walked out of the bathroom. Aya put on her black dress and black boots, instead of the usual heels, and looked at the clock once more. It was already noon! Aya grabbed her keycard and put it inside the small pocket on her garter. Sliding her hand over the pocket she felt the ring she had found earlier, and immediately remembered to find Seifer.

As Aya walked down to the cafeteria, she remembered how shy she'd been around Zell. "What's up with that?" she thought. "Being shy and nervous is only a weakness." She said inaudibly and vowed to not be shy or nervous again. She had confidence alright; Aya just had to remember it. Aya entered the cafeteria and spotted Quistis almost immediately. Quistis waved to make sure she was seen and then motioned for her to come over. Aya smiled and walked over to the crowded table.

"Everyone, this is Aya," Quistis introduced her and then pointed to her friends sitting down saying their names. "Rinoa, Squall, Selphie, Irvine, and I believe you already met Zell,"

"Hey everyone!" Aya said as enthusiastically as she could. Spotting Zell first she smiled and looked down the line of Quistis' friends. Aya remembered the way Quisty had talked about Squall and Rinoa when they were in the Quad, "They're her friends? I hope she doesn't talk about me that way," Aya thought silently.

"It's nice to meet you Aya, I'm Rinoa!" Rinoa said sweetly and stuck out her hand. Aya shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," Aya replied, hoping that the girls didn't hate her here the same as they did at her old Garden. Conversation picked up between the girls as guys made their own conversation revolving around sports and what was in the new Weapons Weekly magazine. As the girls were talking, Aya's eyes strayed away as she looked at Irvine, Squall and Zell. She noticed that Squall didn't talk much, Zell did most of the talking, and that Irvine tried to squeeze girls in the conversation as much as he could.

Everyone was finished eating, but the conversations still were being carried. Out of nowhere a very tall, blonde came over to the table. As soon as he was sighted everyone stopped talking and a look of disgust came across their faces, and Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Seifer, what are _you_ doing here? Nobody invited you." Zell asked.

"Chill Chickenwuss, I'm not staying. I just noticed that we had a new SeeD member here, and I wanted to introduce myself." Seifer said turning his eyes to Aya.

"I'm Aya, nice to meet you," Aya said with confidence and turned her dark blue eyes to his cold ones. She stuck out her hand and he shook it. His large callused hand enveloped her small one and he smiled.

"Likewise," Seifer replied. "Aya was it? The name's Seifer." Seifer smiled again. "I'm not wanted here." Seifer looked at the people sitting at the table. "See ya around."

Aya turned back around to see everyone staring at her.

"Do you know who that _is_?" Zell asked, hoping that she wasn't interested in Seifer at all.


	6. Chapter Six

"What is the matter with them? He seems so nice! Well, and he's cute.." Aya thought. Everyone's eyes were on her, looking for an answer. Of course, Squall never shows his emotions, and Rinoa seemed not to care about the situation. She just watched as everyone else did the talking.

"What do you mean do I know who that is?" Aya was getting somewhat mad at the fact all these people could dislike Seifer.

"That's Seifer!" Zell started and Aya interrupted. "Yes, I know his name," Aya was annoyed.

"Alright, to make a long story short, Seifer is a mean, cold-hearted, bastard who hates everyone except Fujin, Raijin, and Rinoa."

"Hey! That's not true, Zell!" Rinoa jumped from the table. "Seifer is kind, he cares about others, and he.." Rinoa tried to think of something else, but Squall's eyes met hers and he seemed hurt that she would talk about his enemy like that.

"Well, Zell, you don't have to get worked up about it. I just met him," Although Aya wanted to get to know him a little more, wanting to know if the rumors were true. True, his eyes were cold when he looked at her, but that doesn't mean anything. Aya dismissed the thought and walked over to Quistis. Aya touched her shoulder and said, "Quisty, I have to get going."

"Oh, alright, go if you must." Quistis said and dismissed her with a friendly wave.

"Bye everyone it was nice meeting you!" Aya smiled, waved and promised to do something with Rinoa later on.

Aya walked out of the cafeteria and saw Seifer walking towards the Training Center with Fujin and Raijin. Aya, feeling so thankful she wore boots today, semi-ran towards Seifer, careful not to make too much noise on the marble floors.

Seifer hadn't heard anyone come up behind him when he felt a light tap on the shoulder.

Seifer turned around to face the other blonde. "Seifer, I found something of yours, I thought you might want to have it back." Aya once again noticed the coldness of his eyes, but quickly focused on what he was saying. Before Seifer could say a word, talking and laughter came pouring out of the cafeteria and Quistis and her friends walked out going separate directions. Seifer only noticed Rinoa.

"Come with me," Seifer turned to Aya and started walking towards the dormitories. Aya followed not even noticing the murmur of talking getting louder as she ran after Seifer. Finally he reached his destination, pulled out his keycard and swiped it. The door opened and Seifer led Aya inside quickly.

"Sorry about that," Seifer told Aya.

"Oh," Aya replied looking around. "No problem." She walked over to a chair and sat down. "Now, do you want to see what I found?"

"Yup," Seifer said unknowing that he sounded stupid, he was too busy hoping that Aya had found his ring.

Aya stood up out of her chair and pulled open the long slit in her dress revealing a whole lot of leg. She opened the little pocket and pulled out the shiny, silver ring.

Aya held it between her fingers. "Is this yours?" Seifer tried to take the ring from her and so Aya took that as a 'yes'. "Oh, so you love Rinoa huh? I'm sorry hun, but I don't think she'll be leaving Squall anytime soon. So, babe, I don't know what this'll do." Aya spoke the truth and Seifer knew it. Seifer walked over to his bed and sat on it. He sighed and put his head in his large, callused hands.

Aya felt bad and tried to comfort Seifer. She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. She placed her hand on his back and he sighed again.

"I'm sorry babe," Aya rubbed his back. Seifer looked up at her with eyes stinging; he tried so hard to keep the tears back. Aya expected tears, but they never came.

"I don't know what I thought I would accomplish by doing this," Seifer tried to look at Aya's understanding face, but couldn't without losing his train of thought.

"Seifer, you may love her, but I'm sorry to say, she doesn't return your feelings." Aya felt horrible saying this to him, "Hun, you can't go on chasing something you'll never catch."


End file.
